


Unspoken

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [7]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Letters, Loss, Love, Post-Episode: s02e11-12 The Miracle of Christmas (Timeless), Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt, 'any, any, regretting not saying something' by anonymous.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200401
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Unspoken

It's too late now, as the letter in Lucy's hand proves, ink smudged by tears she has shed a hundred times in the re-reading of his final words.

To think of all the time they spent alone together, time in the present, time in the past, all the occasions when she could have told him, but she never did.

Now, there is a future, but without him, she doesn't know how to face it, because Garcia Flynn will never know that he was the love of her life.


End file.
